


Glad That He's Gone

by LjGreen24



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Woojin, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Not based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Summary: They first noticed when I.N mysteriously managed to get a sprained wrist.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 27





	Glad That He's Gone

They first noticed when I.N mysteriously managed to get a sprained wrist.

The dance practice the day before has gone smoothly, no accidents there.

And when asked, I.N just muttered something about being clumsy and scurried away, not giving the chance to question him further.

……………………………………………………………….

It started to happen more and more after that.

Not as obvious as the sprained wrist, but instead, the injuries manifested themselves as bruises to the back, arms and chest.

I.N started getting changed in another room.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The day after Woojin left Stray Kids, Chan was awoken in the middle of the night, feeling someone take a seat on the edge of his bed.

“Is it bad that I’m glad he’s gone?” He then heard I.N whisper, and instantly Chan knew who he was talking about.

I.N sounded terrified, even now.

“He wasn’t always like that.” I.N continued, “I liked him when we first debuted, but then… I guess it all started to get to his head and then he was the face of Stray Kids, and I needed to respect that. I started to get scared of missing steps or my voice cracking…. Because he would get so angry at me.”

Chan remained where he was, hiding his shaking hands and the anger in his eyes.

Yes, he knew there had been some issues with Woojin.

He had always been a bit rough when ‘playing’ with Felix and Jisung.

And there had been times where he’d ‘accidentally’ hurt someone, and not seemed sorry at all.

He wanted to scream and hit something out of frustration.

But he couldn’t because I.N needed him, and when I.N needed him, he would always be there. Slowly, he pushed himself into a seated position and moved to pull the youngest member of their group closer.

“He’s gone now.” He whispered, “Off to his new career and far away from us.”

“Y-Yeah… far away.”

Chan wrapped the blanket around the younger man tightly, pretending not to hear him crying as he pulled him into a hug.


End file.
